Revenge
by ReisFriend
Summary: Shinji tries to get even with Asuka, but things don't go in way they should. Rated M just to be safe. Genre may not be right.


**Revenge**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Authors Note: I admit that my 'Revenge' story was not so good, so I deleted it and decided to redo it.

Saturday evening, 8 P.M.

Misato was at NERV on a nightshift and that left Shinji alone with Asuka in the apartment.

Shinji was sitting on his bed, thinking how to make Asuka squirm.

He was thinking how to do this, since she had embarrassed him again at school in front of everyone by lying to them that he had tried to kiss her while she was sleeping.

The truth was that she had been sleepwalking and she had laid down on his bed and tried to kiss him in her sleep, but of course, she twisted it so it was his fault.

And now she was watching TV and was wearing those really short shorts and that sleeveless shirt that covered the upper part of her belly and breasts.

(A.N. Remember from the manga where Asuka and Shinji are training against the twin Angel? And the scene where Asuka tells that she is a test tube baby? She is wearing those clothes now.)

So now it was Shinji's turn to make her feel like hell had just frozen.

Nobody knew, but Shinji has been pretending to be anti social for the whole time, since he wanted to get to know people better before being their friend, since he hated rude people, and Asuka was the second rudest human he has ever met.

So Shinji stealthily walked behind her and said: "Asuka."

Asuka jumped from the couch and turned around, only to see Shinji smiling.

"GODDAMN BAKA HENTAI SHINJI! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"

Shinji's smile turned into an evil one and he said: "Asuka, you have been mean and rude to me from day one and now, you are going to pay for it."

When he finished that sentence, he walked around the couch and quickly covered her mouth with a handkerchief, which was soaked in chloroform. Shinji had acquired the chloroform from Ritsuko's lab a few days back.

Asuka tried to resist, but Shinji's headlock was too strong for her and soon, she fell asleep.

Asuka woke up, only to see that she was tied into a chair. Her hands were bind by handcuffs that her captor acquired from Misato's room, her legs and mouth were tied with a load of duct tape.

She tried to wiggle herself free from her restraints, but it was no use.

"So you woke up Asuka. Good. Since this is where the fun really begins." Shinji's cool voice said from behind her.

"MMMHHH! MMMHHHHH!!!" Asuka mumbled to the tape on her mouth.

"Asuka, don't try to talk, since you are going to need all the energy you have in order to survive from my treatment." He advised.

Asuka took the advise and stopped talking.

Shinji then walked in front of her, dragging a chair and sat on it and looked her in the eyes.

"Now Asuka. I'm going to ask you some questions. And depending on how you answer, you will feel less pain. And you are going to answer by blinking twice if the answer is yes and once if no. Understand?"

Asuka blinked twice.

"Yes? Good, thank you. So, first question: Are you mean and violent to people, assault them and insult them, so you can have sadistic pleasure out of it?"

Asuka blinked once.

"No? Are you sure?"

Two blinks.

"Very well, I believe you. Now for question two: Do you really think, that everything that goes wrong, is not your fault, even if it went wrong because of you?"

Two blinks.

"Thought so. Now I'm going to remove the tape and if you scream, I will stamp your lips and tongue on your forehead. Understand?"

Two blinks.

Shinji smiled an evil smile and removed the tape. Asuka only yelped when the tape was quickly yanked from her pretty face.

"You are not screaming. Good girl. Now I'm going to ask you some more questions, and here comes one: Why are you so hostile for everyone, except Kaji?"

"Because no one else is worthy of my kindness then Kaji."

"Are you saying that they are lower beings?"

"Yes."

"No wonder you don't have any friends and you are always talking in your dreams that you don't want to be alone. I heard you say those things when I passed your room while you were sleeping your first night here."

Asuka frowned.

"Now another question: Why do you think that absolutely nothing in the world cannot be your fault?"

"Because I am the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu." She answered proudly.

"So what if you are Asuka Langley Sohryu. The only thing great about you is your body and your EVA training."

"Are you saying that I'm worthless?" Asuka asked angrily.

"I'm saying that being beautiful and an EVA pilot is not great. Saving the world, feeding the hungry ones, bringing peace to the world, those are great things to do. If you do all that, then you could honestly call yourself GREAT." Shinji explained.

Asuka's face softened. He was right.

"Now comes the thousand yen question: What made you in a way you are now? Or in other words: What is your worst memory of the childhood?"

"The death of my mother." Asuka said before she could think her answer.

Shinji looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"You lost your mother when you were very young?"

Asuka decided that it would be better to let it of her chest and tell him.

So she told him how her mom lost her mind and how she committed suicide and how she found her. And why she is the way she is now.

"So that's why you are always pushing people away. You don't want to get hurt by allowing them close to you and then leave you." Shinji said.

"Yes." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Asuka, it's not weakness to cry. I believe that crying is something that strong people do. And now, I should tell you how I lost my mother when I was at the same age you were."

Asuka looked up and Shinji explained how he lost his mother and how his father left him alone.

Asuka now had more respect for the blue eyed boy in front of her. He had a similar kind of trauma as she had.

"I think that I can untie you now Asuka. I have heard enough." Shinji said and started to untie her.

When Asuka was free, she turned to look at Shinji and he said.

"At first I wanted to make squirm for embarrassing me in front of everyone, but things didn't go as I planned and now we told our secrets. I won't do this to you anymore Asuka. If you want someone to talk to, I will always be there for you."

He finished his sentence with a warm smile.

Asuka had to smile. The friendly, caring smile was something she rarely received from anyone.

"Shinji, there is something else I want to say to you." She said suddenly.

Shinji's ears perched up.

"When I first saw you, I noticed that you are very cute and when I got to know you more, I liked those things about you. Your caring nature, kindness, and pretty much everything about you. But I was too afraid to admit it. I didn't think you would like me."

"Why wouldn't I like you Asuka?"

"Since I am a total bitch."

"You are just acting like one."

Asuka's eyes widened when she realised that one little detail.

"I like you Asuka. You can be a very nice person. And would it be too bold to ask you this: Will you be my girlfriend, since I have dreamed about you some time now."

"Well my answer is this." Asuka said and jumped on him and kissed him, hard on the lips and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Shinji wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Soon they broke the kiss and Asuka said: "Yes, I will be your girlfriend and no, it was not too bold to ask me that. I like it when you are bold like that and when you tied me up and held me under your command really turned me on."

Shinji blushed a little.

"But I am tired now. Let's go to sleep and you will sleep next to me." Asuka said.

"No. You will sleep on me." Shinji said.

"Now that's more like it Shinji. I love it when you do that. Commanding me like a master." Asuka said and started to drag him towards her room.

Shinji pulled back and when she came close to him, he scooped her in his arms in cradle position and walked to her room. Shinji laid don, Asuka on top of him and both soon fell asleep in the safety of their arms. They both stole kisses from each other in their sleep. And the rest of their life is another thing.

Authors Note: I decided to alter this revenge story, since I remembered that Asuka is not actually a bitch. She just pretends to be. So I made Shinji a bold person and Asuka in way that she gets turned on by boldness. Like in the series, Asuka liked Shinji when he was being a man she wanted. And I hope you like this.


End file.
